


An Illusionists Act

by amityadmirer



Series: Illusion series [1]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Amity Blight Has a Crush, Amity draws, Eda is just being eda, F/F, First Kiss, Gay Disaster Amity Blight, Gus is amazing and I love him, If you leave a comment I’ll give you a kiss, Illusions, Kissing, Lumity, Luz POV, Oblivious Luz Noceda, The Owl House - Freeform, idiots waking around each other in circle, king helps with girl trouble, luz is clueless, makeout 😏, principal bump is done with everyone’s shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26145451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amityadmirer/pseuds/amityadmirer
Summary: “ I looked down at my hand, and to my surprise, I couldn’t see it. In fact, when I looked down to where my body should be, there was nothing there. Only empty space. I was invisible.”Luz can’t stop looking at Amity. Not that she has a crush on her or anything ;). But when she sees her name next to Amity’s with hearts all over the back of her homework, something  begins to change. With Luz knowing her big secret, and Amity in the dark, there’s no telling what’s going to happen!
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Eda Clawthorne & Hooty & King & Luz Noceda, Gus & Luz Noceda, Gus & Luz Noceda & Willow Park, King & Luz Noceda
Series: Illusion series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903267
Comments: 108
Kudos: 603





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao I'm literally so tired, but I'm still writing 😌✌️ anyhow I just was on tiktok for like an hour without blinking, and I finally pulled myself up to write this. I've decided that this is going to be a shorter fic and that imma try to finish it by the end of the weekend. I know that after Saturday’s episode I'm going to want to write even more, and I'm have like a billion ideas!! Anyway this fic is for my friend Shannon because she hasn’t watched the show, but she is going to just for me and so that she can read these and know what’s going on. Ily babe!!!

It all started on a Tuesday. Gus and I were in the illusion’s classroom working on an advanced move that neither of us had really gotten down yet. Our teacher had decided to take a coffee break and made her way to the Teachers Lounge, so most of the class was left to their own devices.

The assignment for the day was to make an inanimate object become invisible which sounded easy enough since I knew the lengths to which magic could be used, but everyone was having a tough time, even Gus.

“Why can't this apple just?” he focused all his energy onto the apple he was working with on the table, and I stifled a laugh at his screwed-up face. “Argh!” he threw his hands up in frustration when for one moment the apple flickered out of sight, and then immediately appeared back, but this time there were two.

“How did you manage to make two appear when the whole point was to make the one disappear?” I teased him, but he wasn’t in the mood.

“Wow I can't even see your apple at all! It's almost like, you ate it.” He deadpanned, and I laughed.

I had, in fact, gotten so frustrated by the spell that all my hunger and frustration teamed up and devoured the poor apple. Mrs. Miran, our teacher, hadn’t been too pleased, but she gave up caring around the second time that someone in the back multiplied their apple so many times that they flooded out of the classroom.

“For your information I did follow the instructions, my apple is invisible!”

Gus looked like he was going to argue, but instead he just groaned and turned his attention back to the table.

Holding his hand out, he began to draw a circle in the air. I watched as the apple sputtered again, flashing in and out of visibility. For a moment I thought he might have actually gotten it, but that changed when it popped back into view and begun to shake on the table, multiplying tenfold.

Gus let out another exaggerated groan and dispelled the copies in a huff.

“I swear,” he began, staring at the apple, “This time you are going to disappear.”

“You tell it!” I enthused and he flashed me another look.

“Thanks Luz,” he deadpanned, then began to draw the spell.

That’s when everything went wrong.

Behind me someone shouted something, and suddenly I was hit on the back with almost 100 apples tumbling into me and pushing me onto the table where Gus was doing his spell. To my dismay his eyes were closed, and he didn’t notice that I now stood where his apple did.

He cast the spell.

For a moment I felt totally fine, and then my whole body was tingling. It felt like a billion ants were crawling all over me, and I shivered, trying to scratch away the feeling on my skin. Gus had his eyes open now, and he was looking at me with a horrified expression.

“Luz?” he asked, holding his hand out to try and find where I was.

I looked down at my hand, and to my surprise, I couldn’t see it. In fact, when I looked down to where my body should be, there was nothing there. Only empty space. I was invisible.

“Oh no!” I whispered, and Gus looked around for the source of the voice.

“Luz? Where are you?”

I was still right where the apple had been on the table moments prior, but he couldn’t see me at all.

“Um, I think I’m here, just invisible.” I replied, taking another look at my see-through arm.

I could begin to see a faint outline to my body, but I doubt he could, based on the way his eyes skittered around the room. It would have been funny if not for neither of us knowing what to do. We had never been in a situation quite like this one.

After a long moment of silence, Gus reached out and grabbed my hand. He felt my skin in wonder. I was totally invisible to him.

“I did it!” he exclaimed, holding my hand out to try and inspect it, “I can't believe I actually did it! I’ve been working on that spell for the past three weeks and I actually finally did it!” he was jumping up and down in excitement.

“Hey Gus?” I asked.

“Yeah?” he replied, still looking ecstatic.

“You made me invisible.”

“I know! Isn’t it amazing?”

I was giving him an exasperated expression before I realized there was no way he would be able to see it.

“Yes, it's amazing, but also…” I waited for him to connect the dots, but he seemed oblivious.

“Yeah?”

“Gus you made me invisible! I am not supposed to be invisible!” I half shouted, and his eyes grew wide.

“Oh.”

“Yeah, so, can you reverse it maybe?”

The silence that followed was deafening.

“Um, well I…reappearing is a spell I didn’t learn yet?” he said, voice becoming quiet and squeaky.

By this point in time the whole classroom was becoming aware of the issue, and some people were pointing and snickering.

“You didn’t learn that spell yet.” I echoed, trying to remain calm.

But it was quite difficult, and I had to close my eyes and take some deep breaths.

“Don't worry!” He said, “I bet that the professor will know the reverse spell when she gets back!”

A glimmer of hope blossomed in my chest, but it was soon destroyed when Principal Bump walked into the classroom.

“Hello students.” He gave the room a sweeping look, “Due to unfortunate circumstances, and a certain poisoned coffee machine, Mrs. Miran will not be back in class today. The rest of class will be a homework period.” His eyes landed on the mess of apples that were scattered all over the floor, and then at Gus who was still holding my hand which just looked like empty air.

Gus dropped my arm and raised his hand.

“Yes Mr. Augustus?” Principal Bump asked.

“When do you think Mrs. Miran will return?”

Principal Bump stared at Gus for a moment before forming an answer.

“Currently it is for an undefined amount of time, but we were hoping by the end of the week at most.”

I gulped.

“And what if there was an accident and we needed her to reverse a spell?” he asked again, looking panicked.

Bump looked at Gus and then back at the seat I was supposed to be sitting in. His eyes narrowed slightly, beginning to suspect the worst.

“What spell were you working on again today?” he asked, looking right where I was sitting.

Gus smiled shamefully, “Uh, invisibility sir.”

Principal Bump looked between Gus and my seat, frustration flaring.

“And where is Ms. Noceda?” his voice leveled as if he knew the answer and was praying we would give him a different one.

“Uh,” Gus looked over at me, almost meeting where my eyes were, but not quite. “She's…invisible. She's invisible sir.”

Bump closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

“And may I ask how Ms. Noceda managed to do that?”

“It was all my fault!” Gus explained.

“No, Gus, tell me how it happened.” Said Bump.

“It was an accident and I—”

“Gus, I know that you are not solely responsible, please.”

He sighed, “She accidentally got in the way of the apple I was trying to magic.”

Principal Bump rubbed his head, “Augustus, you know that this spell can only be removed by the caster.”

Gus’s eyes grew even wider.

“Oh.”

“Well then I guess Ms. Noceda is going to be invisible until you can figure that spell out.”

Gus nodded his head enthusiastically, “Of course! I’m going to get right on it!”

Principal Bump just sighed, “And Ms. Noceda, this doesn’t exempt you from your classwork, you are still expected to continue learning until you become visible again. Until then, I will be contacting Eda to inform her of your…current state.”

I groaned, “Of course.”

Bump looked slightly alarmed to hear my voice and not see me, but quickly dispelled it.

“Well then, get on with it.” And with that, he left, leaving Gus and I to figure out what to do.

“So…” I began, “How fast do you think you can learn the visibility spell?”

Gus looked panicked for a moment, and he reached for his textbook, flipping through the pages to the one on visibility and invisibility.

After scanning the page for half a minute, he turned to me.

“Give me a day and a half.” He sounded sure, but I was still hesitant.

“It's okay if it takes longer Gus, I don't want you to overexert yourself.”

He gave the air where I was a concerned look.

“You don't know then.”

“What?” my heart was thumping in my chest.

“The longer you stay invisible, the harder it is going to be to turn you back. If I don't learn the spell and cast it soon, it's possible that you may be invisible forever.”

All the air seemed to get sucked out of the room. I couldn’t be invisible forever. I couldn’t go back to earth like this! My mother never getting to see me again, always overlooked, disappearing forever.

Gus sensed my panic and held out his hand, waving around the air until he found me, pulling me into a hug.

“Don't worry Luz, I’m one of the most skilled witches of our class, if there’s anyone to get you out of this mess, it's me.”

I melted into the hug, but part of me couldn’t help but be unsure. Afterall he was the one who had gotten me into this, and now he was the only one who could save me. The only one could make sure I wouldn’t disappear forever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “ After a moment I realized that I had been staring at her for the better half of a minute, and I blushed slightly, even when I knew no one could see me. It was so hard to look away; her face was all scrunched up in concentration, and she kept biting her lip whenever she didn’t understand something in the text. It was sort of adorable.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!! I don’t have anything to say really, but whoever you are reading this, I hope you have a great day!! 🥰🥰

I was actually starting to enjoy myself by my last class of the day. Honestly after I got over the initial shock of the whole ordeal, I began to have fun with it. Making the most of my situation and all that Jazz.

Back at home I remember watching all the superhero movies and reading all the comics like a fanatic. Although invisibility wasn’t the superpower I would have chosen (time manipulation would be my go-to), it was still a superpower, and I was starting to have fun with it.

Everything I put on my body, including my bag and clothes, became invisible with me. Willow had tried everything during lunch, even magicking some vines to crawl over me and try to show my shape, but they too disappeared. There was quite literally no way to tell where I was or see me, and my mind had begun to race with the possibilities.

The bell rang, and I settled down in my final class of the day, Abominations. For a moment the teacher looked around for me, but then, reading the note I had left on his desk, nodded his head in understanding. He was the only one who knew I was there, and the rest of my classmates would have no idea unless I said something. Sure, I could have just left the classroom and wandered all over the school just for the fun of it, but I was having fun watching my classmates while they worked. One classmate in particular.

Amity.

Amity was the one person at Hexside I didn’t fully understand. For a long while we had a feud going on, but now we were friends? Sort of? I thought so, but whenever I walked over to her, she would get all quiet and then make excuses to leave. I couldn’t figure her deal, and I was becoming invested in figuring her out.

I watched as Amity opened her textbook and began scribbling notes, not noticing my own pencil scratching at my paper without anyone seeming to be touching it. She was deep in concentration, and I smiled. People watching was always my favorite thing to do because it was so easy to fall in love with how people moved and expressed themselves when they didn’t know they were being watched.

After a moment I realized that I had been staring at her for the better half of a minute, and I blushed slightly, even when I knew no one could see me. It was so hard to look away; her face was all scrunched up in concentration, and she kept biting her lip whenever she didn’t understand something in the text. It was sort of adorable.

For the rest of class I only paid half attention. I would find myself gazing back over to the green haired girl way more often than I usually had. It could have been any number of reasons why I couldn’t take my eyes off of her, but I thought that it was maybe because I had never let myself really _look_ at Amity. Sure, seeing her in the hallways and while we had conversations was one thing, but getting to see how her hair fell slightly out of place or how she obsessively jiggled her right leg under the table when she was nervous, made her out in a whole new light.

I guess part of me was still convinced she was this picture-perfect girl, but she had little quirks too. _She was more pretty this way, slightly imperfect._

Wait, whoa, did I just call Amity pretty? When did that happen? What was with this sudden interest in the girl who had hurt my best friend willow?

I fought to push all the thoughts away, but something caught my eye.

Amity had pushed her bag with her elbow on accident, and a piece of paper was revealed from inside of her bag. Even though it would be terrible to spy, a breach of privacy, my eye couldn’t help but wander, and I leaned over in my chair to get a better look.

The paper was a drawing of two people, their names on the top. I scooted even further over in my chair, leaning to try and read the words.

It took me a minute to process the paper, but when I did, shock ran though my entire body. The paper was a drawing of Amity and me, her holding me in her arms while above was our initials drawn in a heart, A+L.

As soon as the realization struck me, I lost balance in my chair and toppled over onto the floor with a big crash.

Everyone drew back in surprise, unsure of what to make of the noise that seemed to come out of nowhere. It would have been dismissed as some sort of accident or something if not for me screaming on the way down.

“Ahh!” I crashed into the floor, right next to Amity.

“Wha—what?” she stuttered, looking around and seeing no one.

Her eyes went wide and she started to kick around the empty space to figure out who had yelled.

I caught her foot with my hand right before it slammed into my face, and she pulled back in surprise.

“Who’s there?” she asked, voice wavering.

I sighed loudly and began to stand up.

“Hi Amity.” I said quietly, “Sorry for scaring you.”

She jumped in her seat, face immediately going bright red.

“Luz?”

“Yeah…”

Her mouth was open, and she quickly clapped a hand over it.

“But you're…you're invisible.”

I picked my chair up from where it had fallen, and the teacher shushed us from the front of the classroom where he was reading his book.

“Unfortunately, that is correct.” I replied.

“But how?” her eyes caught on the paper starting to come out of her bag, and she hurried to hide it again.

By now her ears matched the color of her cheeks, and I bit back a smile at how adorable she was acting.

“Um, accident in illusions, sorry to scare you again, really! I can't really do much about it.”

She looked over to the space my voice was coming from and eerily met my eyes.

“That’s…wait that’s bad, but also like, really funny.” She broke into a small smile, “Like I knew you were struggling with magic Luz, but I didn’t know it was that bad!”

My body buzzed at her saying my name, and for a moment I forgot to respond.

“Hey!” I finally said, “It's not my fault Gus spelled me!”

She was grinning now, “Sure.”

“No, really!” I tried to convince her, but she didn’t buy it.

From the front of the classroom, the teacher hissed at us, and both Amity and I settled back down in out seats.

“Just don't sneak up on me like that again.” She whispered to me, keeping her eyes on the front.

“No promises.” I replied, and she bit her bottom lip.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Well what would you say if I told you that I think she has a crush on me.”
> 
> King looked around for a moment before bursting into laughter.
> 
> “Hey! What?” I complained, but he just kept laughing.
> 
> “You—” laughter, “You didn’t—you didn’t know that Amity had a crush on you?” he rolled on his back. “That’s so—obvious! Come on Luz!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol not me posting 3 chapters in an hour already 😳   
> so basically, I’ll probably post another chapter tonight, and then not tomorrow😬 sorry, but I’m going on a day trip, and I’ll be back! Anyhow I have no idea what I’m doing or where I’m taking this, but it’s going to be fun and I’m glad you’re here for the ride!!

It wasn’t until I was walking home that I fully processed what had gone down during class.

Amity had drawn me. Amity had drawn the two of us together. This wasn’t just a thing that friends did for each other, this was something more. Amity had a crush on me.

No one had ever had a crush on me before. Not back home. Not at school. But now, that had changed.

Of course, the drawing could mean any number of things, I tried to convince myself. She could just have been practicing, or maybe I had seen things, but those excuses were weak. I couldn’t just unsee what she had drawn. Did I even want to? Now that I knew that Amity might like me, it was like all the puzzle pieces were falling into place.

All the times she had dipped in the middle of a conversation because I had arrived, or when she would get all red in the face and leave. It was a wonder I hadn’t noticed it earlier. I blamed my lack of perception. Wow I was really an idiot.

But I still didn’t really know how to feel. Sure, the idea of Amity and me had crossed my mind before, but I didn’t know if I liked her like that. I had never really liked someone who wasn’t a fictional character before. Most of the time the people back home ignored me, and there wasn’t anyone in particular who I wanted to do anything with.

I needed to get to the bottom of what this meant. King would help.

Nearing the owl house, I saw Eda outside. She seemed to be looking for something, and I walked over to where she was standing.

“Tell me if you see any sign of her!” she yelled to Hooty who was stretched out with his head in the forest.

“Any sign of who?” I asked, and she jumped backwards in surprise.

“Luz?” she asked, looking around for the source of my voice.

“In the flesh!” I replied, and her eyes honed in on where I was standing.

“So Bump wasn’t lying, you really are invisible.” She gaped, looking astonished and then breaking out into a grin. “That’s my girl!”

I chucked, “Sure Eda, this was all some elaborate prank I did on purpose.”

“Really?” she asked, not getting the sarcasm.

“Oh, god no. Um Gus accidentally spelled me, and he doesn’t know the reverse spell yet. I should be back soon, but till then, I'm invisible.”

She hummed, looking deep in thought.

“Do you know what this means kid?”

“I have to be careful in big crowds?”

“No, what? No it means that you can get into all sorts of trouble without fear of getting caught! It's a pickpocket’s dream!”

I sighed, walking to the door and holding it out for Eda.

“I'm not going to pickpocket anyone. It's against my moral code.” I said, and she pushed the statement aside with her hand.

“Pfft, what moral code? Would you stop with all the hero nonsense for a minute and hear me out? This is perfect.”

Although she couldn’t see me, I rolled my eyes.

“Actually Eda, I’m going to borrow King for a moment. I have things to talk to him about.”

She didn’t seem to notice when I stalked away, lost in daydreams of how she could exploit this. I shook my head and walked into the kitchen where I found King sleeping on the counter.

Picking him up slowly, I began to bring him up to my room. He awoke quickly and almost jumped out of my arms in surprise.

“I'm flying!” he exclaimed. “Oh my god I am flying!”

I laughed, and he fell back in surprise.

“What sort of witchcraft is going on?” he pointed his finger towards me, “Who are you, imposter?”

“King, it's Luz. I was spelled invisible at school.”

He didn’t seem to buy it.

“Sure, ‘Luz’. How do I know that’s really you?” He thought for a moment, “ I know, if you're really her, then what’s my real name?”

I shook my head in confusion, “Your name is just King, King. What do you mean?”

His eyes narrowed further, “You're right…”

“Okay, can you drop the whole questioner thing, I have something to talk to you about!” I complained, finally making it up to my room, and shutting the door behind me.

“I don't know? Can I?”

I groaned, and he jumped off of my hands and onto the bed.

“It's about Amity.” I said, and he seemed to perk up.

“Hmm? Continue.”

“Well what would you say if I told you that I think she has a crush on me.”

King looked around for a moment before bursting into laughter.

“Hey! What?” I complained, but he just kept laughing.

“You—” laughter, “You didn’t—you didn’t know that Amity had a crush on you?” he rolled on his back. “That’s so—obvious! Come on Luz!”

“Wait, really?” I felt my face warm.

“ _Wait really?_ ” he mocked, falling back into laughter, “Yes Luz, really.”

Oh.

After a little bit he began to calm down and regain his composure.

“Wait, so then how do you feel about her? Do you like Amity back?” He asked, turning serious.

“That’s what I'm trying to figure out!”

King muttered to himself for a moment, and then looked back up to around where I was.

“Okay, I'm going to ask you a few questions to try and help you figure it out.”

I nodded my head, “Alright shoot.”

“Do you think about her often?”

I thought back to today during class when I couldn’t keep my eyes off of her, and all the other times when I would see her around school and think about going to talk to her. And then there was the whole wanting to be her friend ever since the Covention.

“Um, yeah, or like I think so.”

“Okay.” He racked his brain for another question, “Um here’s a good one, do you feel nervous around her?”

I thought for a moment. I was only really nervous around her when I did something wrong or when I thought she might have seen me looking at her.

“Not really.”

“Alright, alright, last one: if she kissed you, would you kiss her back?”

I felt my face go red. I hadn’t thought about that at all, but now that I was, I felt really guilty. Like of course I had thought about kissing someone before, but Amity? I mean I wouldn’t pull away, or like, maybe I would even like it. Kissing the same lips that I see her bite when she during understand a question, the same lips that I couldn’t help but staring at whenever we were having a conversation?

“Uhh,” I began, “I think—I think I would, but I also think I would need to actually kiss her to know.”

“Then kiss her.”

“What!?”

King looked at me like I was an idiot.

“If you're unsure if you like her, kiss her. If you don't like her then your friendship is ruined forever and she’ll never talk to you again, but if you do like her, then it will feel amazing and you’ll probably be able to do it again!”

I went to go argue with his logic, to explain that I couldn’t live on a planet where Amity wasn’t my friend, when I stopped. He did have a pretty good point, although, he hadn’t really sold it quite as well as he could have.

“I—I think I have to kiss Amity.” I whispered, and King shrugged.

“Then do it.”

I leaned down and gave him a peck on the cheek.

“You're the best King! Thank you!”

He smiled and touched his cheek.

“Of course, anytime!”

Now that I had gotten to think about it a little more, I knew there was only one thing left to do: figure out how I was going to convince Amity Blight to kiss me. And I was going to do it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I opened one eye hesitantly and saw my arms held out in front of me, as if to shield myself from the spell. My arms! I opened the other eye in surprise, looking in amazement at my no longer invisible body.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing this fic has only proved that I don't know how to spell invisible I SWEAR TO GOD

I soon realized that kissing Amity was going to be harder than I originally thought.

For one, I was still invisible. This seemed like a minimal problem in the beginning, but now it dawned on me that 1: Amity would not be able to see me kissing her, and 2: I doubt she would even let me kiss her.

So basically, I was without a plan, without a body, and without any clue of what to do about Amity. But that didn’t stop me from thinking about her.

The next few days drifted by at snail speeds while I waited for Gus to master the visibility spell. Even though he had promised he would have it down by the next day, he was having some trouble with keeping things visible once they came back into view, and I told him that I would rather wait for something concrete.

The whole invisibility thing also just lost its charm after a day. I found myself getting left out of conversations, bumping into people who couldn’t really see me, and missing being able to see myself in the mirror. It wasn’t that I was particularly narcissistic, but I had made a habit of winking at myself in the mirror whenever I passed by one, and now whenever I looked into one, all I saw was blank air where I should have stood.

The only upside that had persisted through the week was being a master of spying. It’s incredible what things reveal themselves when no one thinks you're watching, and I had taken to wandering around the hallways during classes since no one could tell if I was gone.

And then of course, my favorite perk by far, getting to look at Amity during Abominations.

At this point I was completely ignoring the class, spending most of the time just looking over at the girl with green hair who sat next to me. Sometimes she would look over to the spot I was sitting at as though she could feel my eyes on her, but she would always turn away before I could suspect she knew I was staring.

After all that time studying her, I sort of had Amity Blight memorized. She liked to bounce her knee as a fidget, and whenever she got bored, would doddle on the edge of her paper. When she didn’t think anyone was looking, sometimes she would read her book under the desk, smiling whenever the characters did anything stupid. Every new thing I noticed only drew me in further and further, and by Friday I was starting to get anxious whenever I saw her. It was like everything had changed in just a few days, and now I was the flustered one.

My brain was concocting all sorts of daydreams when a sound disrupted my thoughts.

“Hey! Luz!” I turned my attention to the door where Gus and Willow were standing.

Although they couldn’t see me, both of them were looking at my seat from the door with excited expressions.

“Excuse me you two, but we are in the middle of a lesson.” The professor began, but as soon as he finished his sentence, the bell signaling the end of the day rang, and the class all stood up.

Grabbing my things quickly, I raced through the door before anyone could accidentally trample me, bumping into Willow.

“Sorry!” I said, taking a step back, “But I'm here, what did you need?”

Willow and Gus exchanged excited expressions.

“I got it!” Gus finally rushed, “I figured out the visibility spell!”

My stomach did a flip. Finally! Finally I could walk though the school without people bumping into me; finally I could see myself in the mirror!

“Holy shit really?” I asked, not wanting to get to excited if it ended up failing.

“Yes.” Willow said, “I’ve seen him do it at least 3 times successfully.”

I frowned, “What do you mean only three times successfully?”

Gus looked at the floor, “Well three times I made apple disappear and re appear unharmed, but then there were three times that when the apples re appeared, they blew up.”

“Blew up!? How? It's illusion magic!”

He scratched behind his ear, “Um, I don't really know, but I think this is your best bet. If we wait any longer, I don't know if I’ll be able to reverse it.”

Willow gave Gus a reassuring smile, “It's going to work,” then looked to where I was, “I promise.” She held out both of her hands for the two of us to take and gave a little squeeze. “If anyone’s going to bring Luz back, it's you.”

Gus smiled, and the three of us made our way to the Plant magic classroom where Gus was practicing his spell. When we got inside the whole room was empty, and I was glad. If I did end up splattered all over the walls, then I would prefer to do it without an audience.

Gus directed me to a spot in the middle of the room and gave himself a little pep talk.

“You got this Gus. You're the youngest witch to take the illusions course. You are advanced way beyond your peers, and you even made a whole human being invisible. You can fix this.”

He closed his eyes and took a long deep breath while I tapped my foot, anxiety bubbling in my chest. I loved Gus to pieces, but I didn’t want to blow up. I really, really didn’t want to blow up.

“You ready?” he asked me, looking only slightly on edge.

“Yes.” I replied, not knowing if that was true or not.

Willow looked back and forth between us, and then, with a nod of his head, Gus held out his hand to cast the spell.

I squeezed my eyes shut, and suddenly I felt tingling all over my body. It was like before when he spelled me for the first time, but worse. Instead of ants it felt like spiders, and I screamed out in alarm.

“Oh no!” Willow called, and for a moment I thought I was going to explode.

But it didn’t.

I opened one eye hesitantly and saw my arms held out in front of me, as if to shield myself from the spell. My arms! I opened the other eye in surprise, looking in amazement at my no longer invisible body.

Willow gave me a giant grin and held a tiny mirror out for me to see myself. I don't think I had ever been so happy to see my reflection staring back at me, and I pulled my arms around myself in a hug.

“Ohthankgod!” I rushed out, still squeezing myself tight. “Imalive!”

Gus let out an excited, “Thank goodness!” and I jumped up, pulling the both of them into a hug.

“I don't think I've ever been so happy to see you!” Willow said into my shoulder, and I pulled away just so I could see the two of them.

“Same!” I smiled, both of them were grinning from ear to ear, and I felt released tension I didn’t even realize I was holding. “You two are amazing!”

“Well, it did all start with a mistake.” Gus said, looking down to his shoes in shame.

I tilted his head up with my hand and gave him the biggest smile I could muster.

“Augustus, you might have started this mess, but you are the coolest witch I've ever had the pleasure of being spelled by. I don't think that anyone else could have done what you did, learning that spell in just a few days, and even if you still feel bad, I totally forgive you for it.”

His eyes watered and he pulled me back into a hug.

“I love you two.” He said, sniffling.

“Love you too!” I whispered.

After a few more minutes of excitement and congratulations, Willow, Gus, and I all parted ways, and I started to walk to my locker to pick up my things from the day.

When I turned the corner into the main hallway, I was met with a rather confused looking Amity. She didn’t notice me immediately, but I was frozen in place, just watching her. Her hair was down for once. I had never seen her hair down before, and she was looking at her library book with a mixture of excitement and annoyance, as if the characters in it were doing something, she didn’t want them to be doing.

When she finally looked up, she met my gaze, and we both blushed.

“You're…you again.” She said after a moment, closing her book and putting it into her bag.

“Yeah, it's great to be visible.” I replied, walking closer.

My eyes darted down to my feet, but I looked back up when I felt her eyes on me.

“How long were you standing there?” she asked, looking self-conscious.

“Oh, um,” did I tell the truth and say I’d been looking at her for a minute before she spotted me, or did I lie? “Not that long.”

We were standing a few feet apart, and suddenly my heart fluttered. If there was ever a time to figure out if I liked her back, now was it. No one was left at school; it was just the two of us in this empty hallway.

She smiled shyly, “I missed seeing you at class.”

“Missed my pretty face?” I asked, mouth starting to feel dry.

Her eyes went wide and she licked her lips. I watched them, then looked back to her eyes. The movement wasn’t missed, and we both stood in electric silence for a moment.

“You could say that.” She said softly, and I couldn’t keep my eyes off of her.

My mind was racing with all the possibilities of what would happen if I leaned over and kissed her right her, against the lockers, but I didn’t move. I had spent the whole week trying to figure out if I would like it if _she_ kissed _me_ that it didn’t even cross my mind that _I_ might actually want to kiss _her_. And in that moment, I wanted nothing more. I needed nothing more.

Her eyes flickered to my lips briefly, and my breath hitched in my throat. If I did this, there would be no going back.

And I leaned over and kissed her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao I wrote the kiss scene while listening to I Kissed A Girl by Katie Perry and I thought y’all would find it funny. Also I’ll update on Saturday I promise, but I’m going to the beach tomorrow and I need a break😬


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I melted into her, knee settling between her legs, hands tangled in hers, and we kissed until the whole universe melted away into nothingness.
> 
> “Ahem?” A voice sounded from behind us, and I pulled away, eyes going wide in terror.
> 
> Boscha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright people, buckle up cuz I wrote this at 3 am. Thank you all for the well wishes for my beach day and I regret to inform you that I ✨burned all over my body✨ call me a lobster because I be bright red🦞 (my friend Shannon wouldn’t get me a snack while I was writing this AND she insulted my fanfiction so this is now a hate account for Shannon 😾) ((ps I’m re reading this all the next morning and I mean maybe I should always write at 3 am cut it’s not that horrible))

I was kissing Amity. I was kissing amity and she was kissing me back. I was kissing amity and she was kissing me back and I didn’t want to stop because nothing had ever felt more right in my entire life.

My heart stopped when she reached over for my hand and tangled her fingers in mine. She was breathing heavily, and our noses kept knocking into each other.

After a kissing for another minute or so, I finally pulled away panting, and she looked up at me with her big eyes and swollen lips, making my knees go weak.

“That was—that felt amazing!” I panted, and her face went red.

“Yeah, really?” She asked, still staring up at me with fluttering eyelashes.

I didn’t trust myself to speak, so I just nodded my head. Amity gave me an unreadable look for a moment and then leaned in again.

I melted into her, knee settling between her legs, hands tangled in hers, and we kissed until the whole universe melted away into nothingness.

“Ahem?” A voice sounded from behind us, and I pulled away, eyes going wide in terror.

Boscha.

“Well, well, well, if it isn’t the human freak and the deserter.” I turned around just in time to see her give us both a disgusted look.

Crossing her arms across her chest, her face contorted into a smirk. I scrambled to untangle myself from Amity, but I knew it was too late and that she had seen everything. Amity was looking Boscha up and down with a panicked expression, and I wanted to reach over and grave her hand, but I didn’t move.

“I can’t say I’m surprised.” She continued, “but I didn’t know that you two were so public about your relationship.”

“We’re not.” I grumbled, feeling fury rise in my chest.

“Oh,” she tilted her head and pouted, “It sure seemed like you were, being out in the hallway and all.”

I clenched my hand into a fist, but didn’t say anything.

“This is none of your business Boscha.” Amity said in a measured tone.

I could tell that even though she was speaking as though the whole thing didn’t bother her, inside she was fuming.

“I’m not so sure.” She replied, “you were just advertising it out for everyone and anyone to see.”

A fire lit behind my eyes, and I lunged forward. I didn’t know what I was going to do when I got to her, but it didn’t matter. I would do something. But before I could reach the girl, Amity jumped in between us, and I stopped abruptly.

“Move.” I said to her, but she refused.

“It’s not worth it.”

“You don’t know that.”

“It’s not with it Luz, come on.” She grabbed onto my hand, and I sighed, letting our hands lace together and fall at our sides.

Boscha laughed, “What? Does your little girlfriend need to keep you in line?”

I refrained from lunging forward and finally punching her this time, and Amity gave my hand a little squeeze. 

“Oh go fuck yourself Boscha!” I replied, and rose an eyebrow when her face got red.

“I—you—ugh!” She threw her hands up in frustration, and I smirked.

Before she could say anything else to anger me, Amity was pulling me down a hallway and out the main doors. She didn’t stop walking until we were at least 30 feet away from the school, and when she did, she refused to let go of my hand.

“So that just happened.” She began, shifting her eyes from the first floor and back up to me.

“More would have if she hadn’t interrupted us.” I replied, and her eyes grew wide. I haven’t even meant to flirt, but all the sudden I was right back to it, and Amity was holding onto every word.

“Oh really, cuz I thought that all this time you didn’t have a thing for me.”

I scratched my neck self consciously.

“Honestly I don’t know what I thought, but I’ve definitely had a thing for you for a while.” I admitted, “For the longest time I didn’t think so because I’ve every really had a crush on a real person, but I’m pretty sure I know how I feel now.”

She gave me a look like she was afraid I would tell her that this was a prank any moment.

“Wait so you actually like me back?”

I let my eyes meet hers in a comfortable gaze, “Definitely.”

“Definitely.” She echoed, “So then you would let me do this?”

We were in the forest quite a ways now, and standing next to a giant tree. Before I could even process it, she had spun me so that my back was against it, and stepped in between my legs.

My eyes shot open in shock, and she gave me a shy smile.

“Can I kiss you?” She whispered, leaning close to my face.

I had never been so turned on in my entire life.

“Please.”

And with that she leaned in and kissed me, and my whole body felt as if it had lit on fire.

My hands found her hair, and I wrapped one of my legs around her waist. I could feel her heartbeat through her chest, and part of me calmed down at the sound. I smiled into the kiss, and she did too, breaking away only for a moment to study me.

“I’m embarrassed I didn’t realize sooner.” I breathed, and she half rolled her eyes.

“I mean I think I’m a little embarrassed about how obvious I made it.”

“What do you mean? I didn’t even notice until I saw that paper you drew of the both of us come out of your bag!”

Amity pulled back and gave me a confused look.

“What do you mean?” She asked, and for a moment I was afraid I had done something wrong.

“There was a piece of paper coming out of your bag on Tuesday during class. It had our initials on it, and you were holding me in your arms or something?”

Amity’s face went red, and she stared at me.

“You saw that?” Her voice was all high pitched and I wanted to just lean in and pinch her cheeks, she was being so cute.

“I mean yeah, on accident, but then after that I couldn’t stop thinking about you all week, and then King told me to kiss you…”

“King? King told you to kiss me?” She looked especially confused now.

“Um, well he did technically tell me to kiss you to figure out if I had feeling for you.” I was looking at the floor in embarrassment.

“That’s horrible advice.” She said, looking at me like I was an idiot.

“But it worked!” I argued, and she shook her head.

“You really are an idiot.”

“Yeah, but you are too.”

“Oh just shut up.” She said, and I rose an eyebrow.

“Make me.”

Opposed to blushing like I assumed she would, Amity matched my look and tilted her head. Her lips parted slightly and she looked up between my eyes and lips, making me feel like I was on display.

“Alright.”

Her hands fell to either side of my face, and my breath caught in my throat. Her mouth hung in the air just a breath a way from mine, but she didn’t lean in to kiss me, instead she just got very close and looked right into my eyes.

I didn’t say anything.

Then, when she did finally put her mouth to mine, all the built up tension was packed into it, and my knees went weak.

Her mouth was hot on mine, and for a moment I could do nothing but think about where it might feel on other places. ((neck alright get your head out of the gutter guys, they’re teenagers))

Her hands found my waist, and then the skin that had been exposed by my shirt riding up. I tensed at the touch. It was barely much of anything, but just the light feeling of her fingers dancing across my skin made it impossible to breathe, and I deepened the kiss.

We made out for a few more minutes in uninterrupted silence, spare the small noises we were making, and when we finally pulled away, both of our lips were red and slightly puckered.

“We should—we should do this more often.” I said, my hands reaching for her hips.

She melted into the touch, and kissed my cheek softly, “I would like that sometime.”

For a moment she rested her head in my shoulder, and we both breathed the moment in. It wasn’t everyday that you got to make out with you enemy turned friend twice, once in the middle of the first, and I vowed to never forget this perfect moment in time, no matter what the future would bring.

“Hey amity?” I asked after a minute.

“Yeah?”

“Do you think you would want to go on a date with me sometime?” I knew she would say yes, but my heart continued to race anyway.

She let out a small laugh, “Of course I would. I would love to.”

“Oh, well then, what are you doing tomorrow night?”

She pulled her head off my shoulder and rolled her eyes, “You planning something?”

I smiled, “Maybe,”

“If I walk you home, will you enlighten me?” She asked, stepping away and holding out her had for me to take.

“Hm,” I mused, “I would prefer it be a surprise, but if you’re being so kind as to walk me home, then I guess I’ll give you a clue.” I took her hand, and she smiled.

“Alright idiot, enlighten me.”

And as she walked me home, I did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this the end? Idk man, maybe I mean I’m not sure and I have a headache rn, so for now it is. It was short and sweet, and dedicated to Shannon even though this is a hate page for her. I hope y’all enjoyed it!!!


End file.
